I know that I love him
by NaruFox007
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are best friends. When Sasuke’s parents decide he needs a vacation, they choose to send him to America for a while. When the raven refuses, they send Naruto and thus Sasuke follows with Sakura tagging along. Goooo, SasuNaru!


I Know That I Love Him:

"This is going to be quite a week for America, folks. The children of the richest and most powerful businessmen in Japan are visiting the country, and they are notorious for their rivalries against one another. The Uchiha family, as well as the Haruno clan's children will arrive on Sunday, where they will take their first step onto American soil. The parents of the teens have sent them here for a vacation of sorts, a time away from business and work. Because of the Uchiha's sons tendency to fight, the family's sent a friend of the children to America ahead of time to act like a peacemaker and a sort of encouragement to go. The identity of this person is still unknown, but will be unveiled when the boys arrive at the Airport in two days. Hopefully there will be no bloodshed. Back to you, Susan." "Thanks Bob, in other news, a buss caught fire in Westchester New York this week, -."

Naruto pressed his thumb against the power button of the remote, shutting of the television. 'Hehe, I can't wait to see Sasuke and Sakura. Sunday is going to rawk!' He thought, his mind hazy with growing excitement. It had been almost two months since he'd last seen his friends, and Sunday couldn't come soon enough. Sure America was nice, there was lots more space and room to breath, but the missed the comforting arms of his boy- Ahem, _**best**_ friend, Uchiha Sasuke. He and the raven hadn't spoken in weeks, and Naruto was beginning to get anxious and slightly grumpy from the lack of pointless arguments. The blonde smiled evilly at the thought of letting out all the pent up rage in one sitting.

Maybe he'd finally win an argument.

"…"

"…"

"Mwahahahahahaha!"

Naruto ran off to his room to practice his scowl, new hope and elation shining in his azure eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Today's the big day, ladies and gentlemen. It's Sunday, and the prestigious sons of the Uchiha, and Haruno, families are going to arrive shortly. As you can see, the paparazzi have practically overrun the airport in the hopes of getting shots of the elusive sons. Tune in in an hour to witness their arrival." The red light on the side of the camera flickered off, signaling the end of the feed. Bob Patterson released a breath and pulled the prop microphone away from his face. "How was that guys?" "Good as always, Bob." His cameraman replied. The man bent over to tie his shoe, and Bob happened to catch his reflection in the lens of the now power cut camcorder. He checked his reflection in the shiny surface. "I'm getting wrinkles..." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly a flash of orange caught his eye.

Bob turned to the source of the color. Neon sweatpants let off a faint glow in the distance. He let his gaze lift to the face of a tan boy walking aimlessly around about ten yards away. Three distinct whisker marks slashed through his otherwise blemish free face, and stunning aquamarine eyes peeked out from under unruly blonde hair. A white shirt clung to his body fantastically, showing off a tone stomach underneath the fabric. His exposed arms were muscular, but not bulky. Somewhere between the ages of sixteen and seventeen, He seemed to have radiance about him.

And not just because of his bright pants.

Patterson, however, failed to notice any of this. His thoughts were simply on how the hell the kid got into a restricted area. "Hey, What are you doing here, kid!?" He hollered across the distant brat. Naruto didn't hear bob yell. He couldn't hear the roar of the twin engines. He could only see the Jet landing smoothly on the runway a few kilometers away. He clenched his fists as exhilaration coursed through him. He was almost back where he belonged, with his three best pals in the world. The jet glided toward its stopping point and rolled to a halt. Bob was pissed he couldn't get the blonde kid kicked out, but there was no time for that now. He needed to cover this story, and the jet was in place. The camera light flicked on, and he started into his rehearsed speech.

Time stood still as the doors to the jet slid open, and stairs were rolled in front of the opening. As soon as the black shoe stepped out into the sunlight, cameras started flashing wildly. From the plane emerged Uchiha Sasuke, his black hair and dark clothes offsetting the light around him. Dark eyes stared emotionlessly into the expanse of cement and photographers that stood before him. He let his gaze flicker around, looking for a patch of sunshine among the annoyances. He stepped down the stairs gracefully, like a cat. Sakura glided down the stairs soon after the Uchiha, her pink hair and emerald eyes dazzling all of the men in the crowd.

Well, Naruto couldn't take waiting anymore. He had little enough patience as it was; slow motion just wasn't going to cut it.

He took off at a full speed sprint towards his companions. Upon reaching the wall of people, he muscled his way through the crowd. He squirmed to the front, and then jumped the police tape. Security guards immediately went to apprehend him, but he dodged their outstretched arms and took off down the stretch of clear space. Both of the prodigy teens caught sight of him at the same time, and Sasuke instinctively spread his arms to catch to the soon to be flying Idiot.

A good choice, on his part.

Naruto got within range and leapt, flying through the air and into Sasuke's arms. He wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and his legs around the raven's waist. He rubbed his head against Sasuke's cheek in a mindless show of affection. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the exuberant greeting. "Sasuke!" Naruto said, his cheerfulness filling his voice with glee. He squeezed himself close the strong body he was wrapped around. Then it was off to Sakura, who smiled hugely and squeezed the boy affectionately when Naruto grabbed her in a hug.

The audience and Camera crew were speechless, to say the least.

Sasuke realized the chance to escape, and ushered the blonde and the pink haired girl fawning over him into the waiting limo.

The popo (Abbreviation of Paparazzi.) could only stand in shock as the limo rolled onto the highway.

"Waaaaahhhhh! It's so good to see you guys!" Naruto's face was nearly hidden behind his huge smile. He had his arms her behind his head. "The U.S.A was really cool for like the first month and a half, but then I got lonely, so this is awesome timing. Believe it!" Naruto suddenly leaned forward, elbows propped up on his knees. "So, did you guys miss me?" A scowl became a smirk, and a smile graced the face of a bubbly girl.

"You wish, dobe."

"Of course we did!"

"Hehe, I'm getting mixed signals here." Naruto grin became wider as glee washed through him. "I feel so loved!" He decided as he threw himself on top of Sasuke. The raven laughed quietly and made no move to remove him from his lap. Sakura smiled at the sight of Sasuke laughing. "So Naruto, Where have you been living?" "Oh, I got this really cool apartment in Ca-li-forn-nia." He scrunched up his face as he spoke. The strange word felt awkward on his tongue. English was a difficult language to learn, he knew that from the hours he had to spend practicing it.

"We will be staying with you?" Sasuke asked in a monotone voice.

"And you're supposed to be a genius." Naruto said in a sympathetic voice, shaking his head.


End file.
